


Practically Married

by rvclary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is Max's dad, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Magnus is Rafael's dad, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvclary/pseuds/rvclary
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a single dad, going against everybody's opinion while trying to raise a Warlock kid. After so much effort he can't teach Max how to control his magic and ends up in a school for Downworlders parents.Magnus Bane's life wasn't very different, raising a Shadowhunter that wanted to start training being the High Warlock of Brooklyn wasn't easy either. Blessed the day he listens to his best friend conversation about a Shadowhunter trying to raise his Warlock!





	1. You're Different Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I was feeling inspired to write something more positive and cute when it came to my mind to try once again write a Shadowhunters fanfic. Since the first episode of season 2 is already I thought: Why not?  
> So basically both Alec and Magnus are single parents trying to raise their kids, everything goes totally fine the only problem is the training none of them can't do without help - that's when they meet each other.  
> We will have background Izzy and Clary with a kid already, Simon and Raphael engaged and Jace trying to get Lydia to like him even though she "doesn't even want to look at his face".  
> Enjoy!

Just as he rolled into a sitting position, Alec starts to smell a burning sense in the air. Without even putting the slippers to protect his feet from the cold winter morning in New York City, the Shadowhunter jumps out of bed running to track the smell, probably caused by his little son.

Max Lightwood was only five years old yet he could already produce magic related with water and fire, thing that many Warlocks couldn't do until the age of ten. Even with his fast learning of how to do magic, Max had one problem Alec didn't find a solution - he had no control over it. It didn't matter how hard Alec tried to help or Max trying to control himself, things just wouldn't working.  
  
All his parents could do was tell him how he had been warned - "Don't raise a warlock kid!" "You're still eighteen Alec! You will find a good Shadowhunter girl that will give continue our family name". Yes, it would have been easier but as soon as Alec saw the blue baby on their door he couldn't reject him. Only the Angel would know what the Clave would have done if they got the baby in their hands. It was a hard case to win and since the accepted adoption, he promised himself that the eyes of the Clave wouldn't even put a single glare in his precious blueberry boy.

For Alec's luck Izzy, a mom of a beautiful eight years old girl, told him about 'Downship Kindergarden' made for Downworlders kids across the state. Apparently the school had also a system to help young Warlocks control and learn more about their magic.  
  
"Max!" he tried to shout once more across the hall of the New York Institute while getting close to the kitchen. "What was it this time?"  
  
As he stands against the kitchen door he stares at his sister holding a very guilty Max. The kid starts watering his eyes when noticing his father's glare. "Daddy I swear I didn't mean it! Aunt Izzy wanted to bake pancakes for us before I had to leave for school and I really wanted to eat them with Petal since last time she had to eat them alone. The cooker wasn't lighting up so I thought a little  _innocent_  magic wouldn't hurt since I went to the school."

While looking around the oldest of the Lightwood siblings could find Clary sitting next to hers and Izzy's daughter looking at him expecting a respond but it was Jace, who was still in a hangover who spoke. "The pancakes are at least done Max! Don't worry about it you only went like.... twice to the school... we don't expect you to already do some miracles."  
  
The breakfast was always a funny meal to eat in the Institute so while already in the car Alec was very surprised to meet the very silent side of the young Warlock. Max was a very happy kid, always with a positive mood and a big smile dancing on his lips. But every since the first day, the way there had always a very weirdly quiet Max that always asked him to stay inside the entire day with him at school. And that's exactly what happened.

"Daddy please! I'm still scared. Stay." Alec didn't had to ask what he was so afraid of. The dirty looks weren't just from the parents. It was hard trying to make the Clave accept it but he had forgotten how it would have been hard to also change the perspective of the rest of the Shadow world. The only thing easy to do was making Alec stay, he wasn't going to leave until Max had a friend who he could trust.  
  
"Is it him?" "Yeah, I think it is." two werewolf women whispered quietly. Alec wasn't interested in the conversation until he heard the word Shadowhunter and Warlock in the same sentence, making him get up the small chair he was sitting on and turn very angrily to stare at the two women who looked almost sisters.  
  
"Excuse me? Who are you to speak about me and my son? If you wanted to know about our situation you could have just asked!" Max grabbed his father's arm as a silent 'you're making a scene'. With a pretty shook expression, the smallest women turned to Alec and just said before walking way "We weren't talking about you or your son. Shadowhunters and their alter ego!".  
  
It didn't took long until Alec realized who were the person the two ladies were talking about. Close to the door there was a man surprisely taller than the Lightwood. He looked around nineteen, had his long spiked hair to the left and his somewhat asian eyes reveled his Warlock mark - a gorgeous yellow-green pair with vertical pupils that were similar to a cat. His long and lean body was covered with 'flamboyant' clothes that seemed to fit him so well. The Shadowhunter could swear his palms started to get sweaty just by looking at the man's hips and his muscles seize when he caught the man passing his tongue across his lips. The man's shoulder were almost too impressive to even send a single glare, and Alec feel like he just had fall in a place that brought a part of him he never knew it existed.

It wasn't until Max called his name that Alec stopped looking at how good the glitter on his makeup looked close to the Warlock's caramel skin and noticed that both him and the little boy he was holding hands with were looking and coming in their direction. The boy seemed around Max's age, had tan skin and tousled black hair similar to Alec's himself. He was wearing a simple outfit, different from the Warlock, and there was no sign of any Warlock mark in the boy's skinny body.

That's when it hit Alec. The boy was a Shadowhunter. Being raised by a Warlock. And in that moment Alec knew that he had to stay in silent about this, because there was no way the Clave would have allowed something like that to happen.  
  
"Well hello. I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and this is my son Rafael. We were looking for Alexander Lightwood and his Warlock son, Max... but I looking at sexy rune in your neck I think I don't have to look for you no more." said Magnus in a calm voice while contouring the rune on Alec's neck with his index finger, making him feel too hot inside. The feeling just got worst when the Warlock gave him a smirk that shouldn't be allowed to be on that beautiful man's face in front of children.  
  
"Ye-ah... I guess you don't."


	2. What Type of Spell Is This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly back... hello! Sorry for being gone for so long. My mental health was in a weird path and it was been rough, I'm taking better care of myself and I decided it was time to come back. It's almost 1 am here so I'm feeling really creative. So I hope you guys enjoy!

Brown greenish eyes stare into the clear sky-blue flame in the air, with a surprised expression. Alec Lightwood couldn't figure it out what would have passed trough his mind before accepting the deal with the so much older Warlock.  
  
They had a very long conversation after the meeting between the two fathers. Both their sons needed help and it was obvious each other had what they needed - Magnus could easily teach Max everything he knew about magic, how to control it and how to use it properly, while Alec could train Rafael how to be a good Shadowhunter. It seemed the perfect plan in Magnus' head. Well, after what Alec was watching right now he was starting to doubt it.  
  
It has been a week, counting currently three meetings in Magnus' huge apartment to work on Max's magic, and anyone could already see the connection between them both. His little blueberry boy was a total sweetheart and for what the Shadowhunter was seeing his teacher was also quite charming, maybe even a little too much. The two have been dealing with each other very well and the name Magnus was all everyone in the Institute heard. Was it normal for two Warlocks to get along so well right? Right?  
  
"Max don't feel bad. You will get this soon, remember you are still young" Max looks at Magnus with a sad face while cleaning the tears with his small hands.  
  
"I'm not good at magic." the boy responds while turning around not being able to face the Asian man.  
  
"Not good at magic? No, no, no. No Warlock should say that and especially not talented 5 years old blue boys!" says with great emphasis. "Maybe we should take a break and drink something refreshing. What do you think about that?" The words excite them and both kids run to the kitchen making the tall man finally get out of the sofa.  
  
Magnus seems to be following Alec’s every move, his eye almost seemed unpure. The way his smirk could make Alec's body shiver was absolutely ridiculous and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, there was something about the smirk, about the eyes and skin... maybe even his body and way to be. As if he wanted to know more about him in all ways that the phrase implied. Even after seeing him for the total of four times Magnus Bane was still breathtaking.

The Shadowhunter's feet touched the oddly warm ground while going into the kitchen. Max and Rafael were drinking smoothies and his little boy had one of the brightest smiles Alec has seen from him. Close to him was Magnus, who's  glare was still on him. He was holding cold cappuccinos which he then gave it to Alec. Everything felt too 'home'. As if Magnus and the young Shadowhunter, Rafael, had been part of their lives the entire time.  
  
That was what he was freaking out about. A week. It had only been a week and Max already treating the Warlock and his son has family. Why was he feeling so uncomfortable with the situation?

* * *

 

"Aunt Izzy you are not going to believe what happened today!" exclaimed Max when he entered the Institute "I actually made a flame! And it was blue like me! Ok, maybe it was a little bit more baby blue than my skin but still... And Magnus even said I was really talented for my age!"  
  
"Wow wow, Maxie you have to breath" everyone around was giggling and this gave Alec the perfect escape to his room. Isabelle saw her brother walk up the big stairs that took to the second floor, suspicious of what was obviously going on.  
  
Before he could reach his bedroom door Izzy walks in closing it behind her. Her face had an expression that her older brother could read easily. "Spill."   
  
"What do you want Izzy?" Alec lays down on the bed grabbing the book that was standing on the bedside table. "I don't have anything to tell you and I'm not really sure why you think I have."  _Oh boy,_ she wasn't happy with the answer.  
  
"Cmon big brother, I know you better than you even know yourself... maybe even as much as Jace knows you. Something is up. You've been acting weird since we started talking about the school." She got closer to him, seating on the bed, to hold his hand. "Nothing bad will happen to Max, Alec. You went to hell and back for him. You won against the Clave and you think they might come back from him... Is that it? Because they won't. At least not for him"

Putting the book to the side Alec turned to the girl confused. "What do you mean at least not for him? Who would the Clave want? God, did you or mom heard something on your last trip to Idris?"  
  
"There is only one other peculiar family in New York that has a Warlock and a Shadowhunter." His attention was now fully in her words as she mentions the two people he had seen earlier that day. "Rafael is a Shadowhunter being raised by a Warlock... and it's the High Warlock we are talking about! Can you imagine what they're going to do once they find out that the missing baby didn't actually died and is actually in his house? This is serious, Alec. You have to help them."  
  
"How could I possibly help him with?! I mean I'm going to start training with Rafael next week, there isn't much I can do." 

Alec knows he could do more — his father has one of the most important jobs in Idris and he could always say the kid was being raised by him and that Magnus had nothing to do with this —but a part of him worried that maybe everything would go wrong. He didn't want something to happen to Rafael, it would hurt Max and the Shadowhunter was starting to realize that it would hurt him as well. He cares for him.  
  
Izzy snorts. "You aren't making enough effort into this.” Nudging his arm, she continues “Maybe you should text or call Magnus, you know, ask him how will the plan follow.”  
  
He frowns. "So this is what the conversation is about? You wanting me to get closer to Magnus?! I should h-"  
  
"Can you shut up for a minute and listen to me without jumping to conclusions? I think Magnus should know the Clave found information that there was a survivor in the Institute he saved Rafael from. Has his father he has the right to know. If you are both going to help each other out you both need to be on the same page."  
  
Alec grabs his phone ready to type the message. " _Hey. We need to have a chat about Rafael. It's about the Clave. Don't worry, I will make sure nothing happens to him... I will keep him safe no matter what. Saved and with you."_  
  
Not much time after he delivered the message in front of his book there was a red rose. Surprised they both looked at the phone waiting for a reply that came as fast as the flower had appeared.  
  
" _You know where I live, come around 10 tomorrow. Raf will be with a friend of mine to play. I'm glad to know you're helping him train. And that you're keeping him safe. Safe and with **us"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. Now that I'm on vacations it will be also easier to write since my creativity comes at night.  
> Comment and leave some kudos because they make me really happy and stuff like that. ~


	3. Hurricane

Ta, tap, tapping his foot on the ground only made Alec more nervous. Wasn't this an act to calm people down? The Shadowhunter didn't really understand why he was so nervous to see the Warlock once again, it wasn't like it was their first meeting or anything. The waiting was making him anxious and it was eating him from the inside out, creating chaos in his head but, as Magnus opened the front door of the big apartment, everything felt more at ease.

There stood Magnus with a sweet grin and the classic flamboyant clothing that matched his energetic personality. The older moved to the side giving him space to walk in, sitting on the couch, the only place Alec was comfortable in Magnus' house.

"Well, I see Shadowhunters now already use texting instead of the boring old fire-messages. It's modern, I like it." Magnus finally said, breaking the awkward silence and sending a wink while sitting next to him. "But I must say that wasn't what obviously surprised me. You mentioned something about wanting to talk about Raf and... the Clave?!"

Suddenly two cups of coffee appeared on the table and, while sipping from it, Alec responds "Yes, that's what I wanted to talk about. Izzy mentioned to me yesterday she overheard some members of the Clave were chatting about Rafael." He studied Magnus reaction and he was taken aback with the extremely worried face the older man had exposed. "No, no, no don't freak out. I didn't choose my words correctly. They were talking about Rafael but not actually about him specifically."

Care to explain, Alexander?" replied Magnus back with a tense tone. "How were they speaking about him?"

"They know there was a survivor in the Buenos Aires Institute accident. The Clave has no idea it was him and they wouldn't even dream that he is currently living in New York with the High Warlock. For now, I don't think we have a problem and when we do I will make sure there is a good plan." Magnus still had a preoccupied look but he seemed to be calmer as Alec explained the plan he had spoken to Isabelle about the night before. "I know it's weird I came here just to tell you this but I didn't think it was a good idea for me to informed you about it through the phone."

"Oh Alexander, I'm glad you decided to come here and have an actual conversation about it. It made me more relaxed because I have to admit even though I replied with a flirtatious text I was really worried." Magnus told him while he touched his arm. "Thank you so much for everything you planned and for going to teaching my kid everything about Shadowhunters."

"It's ok Magnus, he is your kid it's normal to be nervous..." Alec stoped for a minute to think before continuing. "Flirtatious text? What do you mean by that?"

Magnus threw his head back while laughing. "You're so innocent, young Shadowhunter. Can I see you around four to see Raf's first training with you?"

* * *

 

Rafael was good at hand-to-hand fighting but he was a slow learner when it came to using weapons. He and Alec had started training two weeks ago so it was normal for the boy to not be perfect at everything. Alec had been so busy with Rafael that when Magnus had asked him about what he had taught Max before the Warlock the Shadowhunter realize the big mistake he committed.

Both boys were having a sleepover at Magnus'. They seemed to grow closer as time passed. They enjoyed each other's company.

Alec was there for dinner. He really wanted to make sure the High Warlock knew how his son's training was going, they were drinking a glass of wine close to the kitchen window when Magnus dropped the bomb question.

"Alexander, I'm really sorry for mentioning but... have you told him he is immortal?"

His emotions dropped and it felt like a punch in the guts.

He hadn't thought about it. How was he supposed to tell his son that one day he would grow old while Max would stay forever young? How was he going to tell me Max one day Alec, and everyone he cared about, would die and he had to stay alive for all eternity missing them?

"You have to tell him someday." That's all Magnus had replied to the silent. The Shadowhunter looked at him and he understood. Max was going to watch everyone he loved die just like Magnus had to do. Rafael wasn't immortal. Alec couldn't bare to think about losing his son so imagining what Magnus would have to go through was already a painful and crazy thought in itself.

He hugged Magnus without even thinking about it. He wanted to tell him he still has time with his kid, that he knows that he is in pain just from the thought. A part of him wanted to ask him if he is in pain already because of lost loved ones but all of that seemed too hard. Maybe it should be a topic for another time and, for now, just embrace how young the kids are.

"Alexander, I'm sorry for mentioning it." Magnus leaves his arms. "And also thank you, for everything. I love having Max in my life and I know Raf does too. He seems so happy for having him as a friend and for finally becoming a Shadowhunter."

Alec tries to ignore his heart but it was beating furiously, unable to process anything correctly with the Warlock's eyes staring right at him.

"I have to go, thank you so much for the dinner and for taking care of Max tonight. I-I will see you soon." Finished the Lightwood grabbing his jacket, placing a kiss on his son and Rafael's forehead as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't have creative days all the time so if I take too long to update like my others *cough* phanfic *cough* fanfics I'm really sorry. Leave kudos or a comment because it always makes my day. If you want my twitter it's @intriguingpml.  
> Have a wonderful day/night/evening.  
> If you're reading this at 2 am in a school day... welcome to the club!


End file.
